These Little Moments
by MyCourage
Summary: When Kurt is away, Blaine remembers the moments that make him feel close.


There are so many moments in a relationship that make it worthwhile. There are those moments that take your breath away, the moments that steal your heart, and even the moments that break it. But it's not all the big moments, like Junior Prom, or having your first time that make life beautiful with someone. It is the little moments. The moments that only two people know about. The moments when you feel so comfortable that you could stay there forever. The moments that make you realize you could live your life with the other person, and that you would die to be able to do so. These little moments are the ones that Blaine looks back on. The moments that make Blaine feel just a little less lonely with Kurt away in New York, and him left in Lima for one more year.

Like that time at Dalton, right before a big test, Kurt asked him to help study. Basically he just didn't want Blaine to feel left out. Kurt's test was in a subject Blaine knew nothing about, and couldn't really help him in any way at all, but he had asked him to study none the less, and how could Blaine say no to that face? So he had sat in the commons at Dalton while Kurt concentrated hard on whatever it was he was studying, Blaine couldn't even remember what it was at this point. But after two hours, Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. He was bored. He was restless. He had to break Kurt's concentration because he couldn't take his furrowed brow and pursed lips and the way he lightly bit on the tip of his pen, just enough to make tiny little dents. He slowly and silently started ripping up little bits of paper under his book. Kurt was concentrating so hard, he didn't have any clue as to what Blaine was doing. Slowly balling up the ten pieces he had ripped apart, he started chucking them at Kurt's hair, one after the other, not stopping even when Kurt looked up flabbergasted as one hit him on the forehead, and then another on his nose. Of course, Kurt looked up at him, focus totally pulled from his work, with that instantaneous "bitch face" that made Blaine laugh every time. Blaine could not help it. He had reached his breaking point. He started laughing, and it was so hard that he fell from his chair, and began rolling around on the floor. When he finally got a hold on himself, he looked up to see Kurt giving him a confused expression, his brow furrowed in a completely different fashion from when he was studying. Blaine slowly bent up on his knees, putting his elbows firmly on Kurt's thighs as he laughed, but just lightly now. He poked Kurt's forehead, making his muscles relax somewhat.

"You're going to get wrinkles, and we both know that will kill you." Kurt smiled, and leaned his head down to place his forehead against Blaine's. It was an uncomfortable position, but neither one broke it. They just stared at each other for a moment before they were both laughing, and Blaine slowly stood up, taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of the room in search of coffee to keep them awake until Kurt was finished.

Or the time in Kurt's bedroom, after his first day back at McKinley. Kurt was spending time with Blaine instead of going out to celebrate his return with the Glee Club. They had wanted him to go to Breadsticks and maybe bowling after, but he had refused. Blaine had texted him back immediately telling him to go, and he would even tag along if his friends didn't mind, but Kurt had texted him back almost as quickly, informing him that because he had spent all day with his friends, and it was the first day he had been away from Blaine for that long, that he expected Blaine to be at his house when he got home from Glee rehearsal, or else he would get to see the "scary bitch face" that Blaine couldn't laugh at, not without getting a swift hit in some form, because Kurt had to be mad at him sometimes. But when he got the lengthy text, he smiled and drove immediately from Dalton to Kurt's house, not even taking time to change, because Warbler practice had ran long, and he didn't want to keep Kurt waiting. When he got there, Kurt was just pulling in as well, and Blaine ran to reach the door first, Kurt laughing when he walked onto the porch, opening the door, and allowing Blaine to run to his room first, flopping down on the bed, untying his tie, and throwing his blazer over the back of the chair. Kurt had said something about being glad he could style himself again, as Blaine laughed at him for wearing a straight jacket, that Kurt preceded to remove, a white t-shirt underneath. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he undid the top two buttons of his dress shirt, rolling the cuffs up as he toed off his shoes.

"You know, if you transferred to McKinley with me, you could have your own style too. I'm sure that blazer gets mundane, even for you." Blaine only laughed, taking his words as a joke. The conversation soon got serious though, as Kurt joked one too many times, and Blaine realized he was somewhat serious. After those few moments, they reached a decision, Kurt could ask him again, but not until summer. That way they could make sure they were responsible about it, and give Blaine time to think on it seriously. Blaine couldn't admit it at that point, but he knew he would end up at McKinley.

And the time they were sitting at the Lima Bean. Kurt wasn't doing anything special, and neither was he. They were just sitting there, drinking coffee that Blaine had ordered and bought, knowing Kurt's coffee order long before he realized why. Kurt just looked up at him, and away from the latest issue of Vouge he had just bought. Blaine smiled at him, saying nothing, until Kurt squirmed lightly under his gaze. Kurt knew what Blaine was doing, he could tell, but he still wasn't used to being stared at like Blaine stared at him. They had talked about that before, had an intense conversation over why Blaine stared at him. Why it made Kurt uncomfortable. And why it shouldn't. And why Blaine wouldn't, no, couldn't stop. So Kurt accepted that he would get looked at like that, and Blaine accepted that sometimes he would have to deal with the awkward. But in this moment, Blaine couldn't help it. Kurt looked back to his magazine, finding an outfit to talk about quickly, to break the tension he knew was his own fault. But after he they had a quick conversation about the newest style for women, Blaine reached up and took his hand. He just held it lightly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand as he continued reading, settling into a calm, relaxed vibe. Blaine started laughing a bit as he watched Kurt, and Kurt looked up again.

"What this time?" Kurt sighed, not able to keep from commenting on Blaine's sudden laughter.

"Nothing. Just you. I'm sorry. You relaxed and reading, it's just so cute. I can't look away. I love you, you know." Kurt still hadn't gotten used to him saying it. It was only a few weeks before that he had said it for the first time.

"I love you too." Blaine sighed, content as Kurt relaxed even more into his touch, as Blaine flipped Kurt's hand palm up, and traced it's lines as he went back to working on his setlist.

But his favorite memory was the first time they had been in Blaine's room after they had given themselves to each other for the first time. They knew nothing would happen this time. They didn't want it to. They were just going to spend a quiet evening with each other, the same as always. Kurt had studying to do, so Blaine left him to it. He couldn't just sit though, so he picked up his guitar from his closet, where it usually stayed tucked away. He started to strum, the memory of how to play coming back to him instantly. He didn't have anything special in mind to play, just started strumming notes, and began to hum a bit. As he kept playing, he became so immersed in it that he didn't realize Kurt was looking up at him, eyes wide and mouth open. Blaine laughed lightly as he looked up, dumbfounded as to what was so stunning, startling, scary, maybe? Or whatever it was Kurt was thinking because he couldn't quite make out the face that he was making.

"What?" Blaine asked, unsure of what else to do, he quit playing and held his guitar up by the neck, as he stood to return it to the closet, afraid that he may have been too distracting.

"That song. Why'd you play it?" Kurt asked, his mouth finally working and his face sliding into a small grin. Blaine wasn't sure what he had even played, but now knowing that he wasn't too distracting he moved over to sit on the bed beside Kurt, laying his guitar back in his closet first.

"What song did I play? I wasn't paying much attention." Kurt just stared back in amazement, moving to sit on the bed, hooking his chin on Blaine's shoulder as he grabbed him up in a hug from behind, his arms wrapping around Blaine's waist.

"Teenage Dream. It's more fitting now don't you think? But it's funny you didn't even know you were playing it. Or are you trying to be romantic?" Blaine laughed lightly, as he leaned back into Kurt's touch, realizing that it really was what he had been playing, humming, and singing.

"You know I'm no good at romance. But my subconscious must be."

That was the moment Blaine loved the most. Because he realized within even just the year they had been together, well less than at that point, he was totally in love with the boy. Not because of the big moments that they would always look back on, happy that they shared so many firsts with each other, and not for the firsts they wished they would have been able to share, but for the little moments. The ones that if a movie was made of their lives wouldn't be important enough for the script, but if he had the choice, would be the entire movie to Blaine.


End file.
